1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel device and a manufacturing method for the display panel device, and particularly relates to a display panel apparatus with an organic luminescent layer and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, self-luminous display panel apparatus such as display panel apparatus having organic Electro Luminescence (EL) device has been attracting attention. It is important for the display panel apparatus having the organic EL element to increase extraction efficiency of light emitted from the organic luminescent layer. A display panel apparatus having pixels each provided with a microlens for increasing the efficiency for extracting light emitted from the organic luminescent layer has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 11-74072).
FIG. 18 is a cross-section of the conventional display panel apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 18, the conventional display panel apparatus 1000 includes a glass substrate 1006 (the glass substrate at the bottom) on which a first electrode layer 1001, a first insulating layer 1002, an organic luminescent layer 1003, a second insulating layer 1004 and a second electrode layer 1005 are sequentially formed, and a sealing glass 1009 (the glass substrate at the top) where the color filter 1007 and the microlens 1008 are formed. The sealing glass 1009 and the glass substrate 1006 are sealed by sealing resin 1011 at a predetermined interval using the spacer 1010. The gap between the sealing glass 1009 and the glass substrate 1006 is filled with insulating liquid 1012.
The display panel apparatus 1000 increases the extraction efficiency of light emitted from the organic luminescent layer 1003 by setting the photorefractive index n1 of the microlens 1008 and the photorefractive index n2 of the insulating liquid 1012 to satisfy n1>n2.